The Funeral
by ladykatyhawk
Summary: In the days after Zero Requiem, some people have an important matter to attend to. Contains spoilers for R2 ending. T to be safe.
1. Nunnaly's Decision

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.**

**Contains spoilers for R2.**

**The Funeral  
><strong>

_Nunnaly's Decision_

There is one big problem with dictators, once they're dead.

It is not the devastation they leave behind, or their legacy. It is not statues, laws or faithful people. You can deal with this.

Of cause, there are all very serious problems. Which of cause need to be dealt with.

But. There is one, very big problem.

How and where do you bury the dictator?

Dictators represent everything that is wrong with the world. They represent greed, hatred, war, racism, violence. They are the manifastion of the worst traits in humanhistory.

But. Even dictators have family. And this family is often left behind feeling hurt or betrayed in some way. They could have supported the dictator, and therefore lost their power once the dictator died. Or they could had been against the dictator, denying the wrongdoing.

* * *

><p>Nunnaly was a bit of both. She would never understand how her brother could do the tings he did, killing all those people. How he could be Zero, and not tell her about it.<p>

How he could lie to her, everyday for so long.

But he was still her brother. She adored him, had looked up to him. And she missed him terribly. Even after these terrible events she missed him.  
>She sat in the old School Council Room at Ashford Academy. She had been brought here last night, when she was still in shock. The rest of the prisoners were also here, at the school. She looked out of the window. It was a sunny day. Who would have thought all those things had happened yesterday.<p>

Her brother, her beloved Lelouch, had died. By the hand of Zero.

She couldn't cry anymore. All her tears were spend, and the grief seemed somehow deeper now. A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality, and she looked  
>back.<p>

"Nunnaly?" Cornelia came in. After the assassination Cornelia had freed her, and carried her way. The big sister she had trusted onboard Damocles, and the only  
>person she had found she could trust right now. "Are you alright?"<p>

Nunnaly offered a sad smile, that didn't reach her eyes. She was not fine, but she would be in time. "I'm okay sister. What can I help you with?"

Cornelia entered the room, and closed the door. "The funeral." she simply said.

When Nunnaly didn't say anything Cornelia sat down beside her, and took her hand.

"We need to bury him. Soon."

"I know." Nunnaly's voice was little more than a whisper. "but.. where?"

They couldn't just bury Lelouch. The whole world hated him. They would spit on his body and grave, and worse. In good right, after all he did kill so many and caused much grief. But in spite of everything he'd done Nunnaly wanted her brother to rest in peace. She just couldn't think of a place worthy of her brother, where he could find such peace.

"It seems, dear sister, that Lelouch took matters into his own hands before he died." Cornelia suddenly said after a few moments of silence, and offered a comforting smile. "What do you mean?" asked Nunnaly, her voice confused.

They knew Lelouch had planned his own death. Them, and the core members of the Black Knights and some others. They had learned the truth in Lelouch's dying minutes.

Cornelia pattered her hand. "He gave a letter to Lord Jeremiah, with instructions. I do not know the content of the letter, but Jeremiah assures me that the location is safe and perfect. I am to take you to this place under cover of the night, so we can bury him when the sun rises tomorrow."

Nunnaly signed, while smiling against her will. Figures that Lelouch had a plan for his own funeral.

"Who'll be attending?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Right now, only the two of us and Jeremiah."

"Let everyone, who knew about Lelouch, know about it. But keep it a secret."

Cornelia nodded. "Of course sister. Do you mind if I ask why?" Nunnaly smiled, and once again she looked out of the window.

"They too need to say goodbye. He mislead them, but they now know he never actually betrayed them. They feel sad, and ashamed. Very much like I feel myself. I believe that is important that they are offered a chance to bring this nightmare to an end. To have closure. "

"And you trust Jeremiah? He did betray us after all."

"Who are we to jugde who really betrayed who? His trust and faith in my brother had none to do with geass. He knew Lelouch's true plan, and helped him with it. The very least I can do is to trust him now."

* * *

><p><em>First chapter is done. Hope you like it. <em>  
><em>The next will be out soon.<em>


	2. Jeremiah's last order

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.**

**Contains spoilers for R2.**

The Funeral

_Jeremiah's last order_

Jeremiah Gottwald was flying. His location unknown, as it was picked out by Lelouch. The Sutherland Sieg covered a great distance, and he was now many kilometers from the Tokyo Settlement. He didn't know for how long he had flown, but it had to be at least one hour. More likely two. The counter said 235 km, south-east from the Settlement.

He knew it was in this area Zero had been declared dead by the traitorous Black Knights. He vaguely wondered about this, and didn't first notice how the Sieg was preparing to land. In fact, he had been so absorbed by his thoughts that it was quite a surprise when trees came into view instead of clouds.

He exited the Sieg, looking around.

"What made this area so important to you my King?" Jeremiah wondered out aloud.  
>Nobody knew about him being here. In fact, he was sure nobody knew about this place at all. The nature was completely untouched. Except the very earth on which he was now standing. It showed signs of an alien disturbance. A Knightmare perhaps? The dirt marks could have been made by one, judging by the size and depth of the marks. Jeremiah looked around. He couldn't see anything of any importance. But he could hear the ocean.<p>

He had been loyal to Lelouch, and would continue. He planned on leaving the military, and despite the new Empress being Lady Mariannes daughter he just couldn't bring himself to serve her. Lelouch had been his last King, the last person Jeremiah would go into battle for.

He would support her, of couse. That too had been an order.  
>But from the ranks of the civilians. He was sick and tired of being in the military. He would retire to the countryside. He smirked. <em>Maybe even start growing oranges...<em>  
>It was Anya Alstreim, the former Knight of Six, who had mentioned the idea to him. At first he had laughed, but the idea had started growing on him.<p>

Jeremiah started walking east, towards the sound of the ocean. As he walked, the sound of waves became much clearer by the second, but it still surprised him when the trees ended. He stopped, starring.

At last, something that gave him a clue why this place had been chosen. A small hill, obviously manmade. A primitive grave. He didn't need to look closer to find out who was buried here. Even before he saw the small locket he knew.

"You served Lelouch to the very end. Know your sacrifice wasn't in vain." He saluted the grave, one loyal soldier to another.

He never really got to know Rolo, but he knew that he had saved Lelouch from the Black Knights Betrayal. He knew the sad story behind the young boy, about him being an experiment of the order just like himself.

In fact, they were very much alike. They had both served the order, both having orders to kill Lelouch. And yet, the black prince managed to lure them over to his side.

Jeremiah bowed his head, and smiled. No, Lelouch didn't lure them. He spoke the truth, and they choose to follow him instead of the lies the Order and the old emperor had told them.

"So here we stand. I regret not knowing you, but in spite of that I'll speak of you as my friend, a loyal comrade. Because of your sacrifice the war ended. You saved Lelouch, and thus made it possible for him to overthrow the old emperor. You have my eternal gratitude." He walked back to the Sieg, and returned a short time after, carrying a shovel.

"I am sorry for disturbing your peace, little brother of my emperor. But it has to be done. When this day is over, you shall rest in peace for eternity."

This had been his final order. To make sure Lelouch would find peace, with his little brother close at hand. He had to agree, this place was perfect. An official grave would never do. No, a simple grave within the depths of the forest, with the sun rising in the east, the promise of yet another new day.

Yes, this would indeed be a grave worthy of a king.

And so he started digging.

After all, he was on a tight schedule.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't really have a plan for this chapter. But I like how it turned out anyway.<em>  
><em>Next will be out in the weekend. I think.<em>


	3. The heart of a Knight

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.**

**Contains spoilers for R2.**

The Funeral

_The heart of a Knight._

After they had been freed by Cornelia and her troops, the members of the Black Knights and the UFN had been taken to Ashford Academy.

Everything was very confusing in the hours after Leleouch's sudden and unexpected death. They had been in shock and denial all of them. They had been on their way to be executed. Now, they were free. Not only had they been freed, the entire world had been freed from the demon emperor.

Almost 24 hours had passed since the assassination. They hadn't made any public debuts yet, they had to collect their own minds first. Cornelia had taken control, to avoid absolute chaos, with the help of the UFN representatives.

Those few times Kallen had met Cornelia since their escape she had found that she liked the older princess of the empire. Cornelia had teamed up with the remaining free members of the Black Knights after Kallen and the others had been taken captive. Cornelia was a leader. Though Kallen very much doubted her desire to be empress.

She and the other Knights had discussed this, and only a few hours after their escape word had come to them, that Nunnaly, sister to Lelouch, were the new Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Kallen, being the only one of the Black Knights, who actually knew Nunnaly in person, had explained to the others how this was a good thing. How Nunnaly was a gentle person, not like any of her siblings (except Euphimia, may she rest in peace).

In the last 24 hours they had done a lot of talking. A _lot_.  
>Kallen's head was overflowing with information, her throat was sore and she had the impression that the others weren't much better off that her. She looked around the now silent room, smiling. Everybody was here, safe and alive.<p>

Ohgi and Villetta hadn't left each others side since their reuion. Kallen knew they were expecting a baby, and she couldn't be more happy for them.

Chiba and Tohdoh sat together as well, enjoying the silence.

Rakshata was smoking, and Tamaki drinking what looked like a beer.

Kento was talking quietly with Minami. Kallen watched them closely for a second. She knew they had doubted Zeros true motives ever since the Black Rebellion, they had even told the others about their fear.

Kaguya, empress Tianzi and Xingke were absent, along with Lloyd and Miss Cecile. Nina were nowhere to be found, but Kallen was fairly certain Rivalz and Milly were with her.

As chairman and general commander of the UFN, Kaguya and Xingke had had to take control of the situation together with Cornelia before it got out of hand. There was a lot to be done, now the demon emperor was dead. Kallen flinched. She had tried not to think of Lelouch's death but it seemed impossible.

Especially now. They had learned the truth, from Jeremiah and the new Zero. What had really happened, and why.

The Black Knights had been stunned. They couldn't believe what they had been told, but various sources like Lloyd, the eccentric inventor of the Lancelot, Soyako, the old maid of Nunnaly and Lelouch and even Kallen had confirmed their story.

So the Black Knights had been forced to recognize the truth. It was hard at first. To believe that Lelouch had actually planned all of this, it seemed impossible. But then, they had known Zero. And they knew he was capable of doing something like that, to create a plan so grand an complicated. And pull it off.

Whether Lelouch had counted on their betrayal they would never know. It was hard to understand his plan. They didn't know if he had planned his own death from the very beginning or if he simply made everything work as the events progressed.

Jeremiah or the new Zero couldn't tell them, and finally the Black Knights had accepted that the secret of the strategist had died with him.

They hadn't slept more than a few hours since the assassination. It was dark outside, and Kallen sank further down in her chair, having just decided to take little nap before hell broke lose again.

The door opened.

_Damn it!_

Grumbling_, s_he opened her eyes again.  
>To her and the others surprise Cornelia marched in, followed by Lloyd and Cecile. Cornelia looked around, as to assure no strangers were in the room. Cecile closed the door.<p>

"I know you are all tired. But I have a request from my sister." Cornelia apologized, her eyes resting on Kallen for a second. That got their attention. They all sat up, looking unsure. Tamaki looked like he was sure he would be thrown back in prision. Kallen bit back a laugh. He really _was _dim.

"This morning, Jeremiah Gottwald informed me about the funeral." nobody said anything, they all knew who's funeral she talked about.  
>"It seemed it had been planned beforehand, making it rather easy for Nunnaly and myself to proceed. Jeremiah instructed me only to bring Nunnaly, and no one else. I guess he is afraid of what you, as <em>his <em>former knights, will do when brought face to face with him again."

"But, it is Nunnaly's wish that you at least get the offer to attend the funeral. She believes it is the right way to end things between you and him." Cornelia looked at her watch. 2AM.

"I will come back in an hour. Those of you who wish to attend, please be ready by then. We will have to fly for some time." she nodded curtly, and exited the room.

"Why should we?" asked Tamaki, though his voice betrayed him. Kallen shaked her head. _Stubborn to the end.  
><em>  
>"I'll go." Tohdoh stood up. After sharing a glance with Viletta Ohgi stood up too. "And me." Viletta followed. "I will go too."<br>Tamaki looked at them. "Why? He betrayed us!"  
>"No more than we betrayed him. I'll go too. It is like Nunnaly and Cornelia said." Kallen stood up. "It is the best way to end things."<p>

They all looked at Kallen. They knew something had been going on between her and their former leader. She brushed away her tears. "I owe him that much."

The rest of the Black Knights stood up, silently agreeing.

"Very well then!" Lloyd's ever enthusiastic voice boomed through the room, making its tired occupants jump. They had forgot about the two who had followed Cornelia. They turned to watch the Britannian inventor, hands on his hips and a teasing smile on his face.

"I'll say it is good you have decided to come. I'll be attending too, miss Cecile will also accompany us." He smiled.

"It is after the best way to end things, eh? With a party!"

"Lloyd!" Cecile sounded scandalized, and the Black Knights, who weren't exactly used to the weird britannian, looked rather confused.

"What did I say?" Lloyd looked over his shoulder at Cecile.

"It is not a party, it is a funeral. You really can't.." Cecile began her rant, but was cut off by Lloyd who threw his head back and laughed.

"My dear Cecile, you are ever the assistant. But it is not my own words, however I do agree that it sounds like something I would say." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"It was his majesty himself who referred to his funeral as a party." Lloyd frowned, as Cecile and the Black Knights stared at him.  
>"What? Miss Cecile, surely you must remember! You were there!"<p>

"I do remember the conversation. But it seems rather harsh to bring up so unpleasant memories." Cecile stated.  
>Lloyd looked positively disturbed. "Unpleasant.. that is a word I shall never use about that last conversation between us, his majesty and Suzaku."<p>

"Suzaku?" Kallen's voice interrupted Lloyds rant and he spun around to face her. "Yes dear, what about him?"

"What do you know about him? You attended the funeral, didn't you?" Kallen asked, a lump in the throat. She had killed Suzaku, the Knight of Zero, but she never actually saw the body.

"Why, yes I did. Not much to bury, if you understand what I mean." Lloyd winked. According to the official report, Suzaku had been burned to death and thus nobody ever saw a photo. A burned person does not weight much, after all. Someone could take Lloyd's wink as a morbid reference to that.  
>Kallen however did not take it that way. She stared at Lloyd, unable to speak.<br>"He died, didn't he?"

"Why, yes of course he died. Suzaku Kururugi no longer lives."

"What of Zero? The new Zero?"

Lloyd frowned. "What of him?" he asked, while Cecile shook her head.

Tohdoh stepped forward. "I trained Suzaku myself.."  
>"And a fine job you did!" Lloyd declared.<br>Tohdoh ignored him ".. and I know him. Suzaku was a master of the material arts. He would also be quite capable of dodging bullets from Knightmares. A rare skill." Tohdoh's eyes narrowed.

"Answer me. Is Suzaku Kururugi the new Zero?"

Lloyd looked around the room, his posture relaxed. "I really can't tell. Would be weird, wouldn't it though, Suzaku killing his best friend. But I really can't tell you whether he is alive or not. As far as I know, he is dead."

"Lloyd, stop talking." Cecile stepped forward. "Mr. Zero will be attending the funeral with us. You may ask him there, mr. Kyoshiro." she stated, ending the conversation by showing Lloyd out of the room.

Nobody said anything. Kallen was sure the new Zero was the supposedly dead Suzaku Kururugi. It all added up.  
>Tohdoh signed. "Even if it is him, it doesn't matter anyway."<p>

Kallen looked at the clock. Cornelia would be back soon.

She had to brush her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like the weekend came early. This chapter was a bit longer than the previous. Huh.<em>  
><em>The next update will be out soon.<em>


	4. Thoughts of a dead man

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.**

**Contains spoilers for R2.**

The Funeral

_Thoughts of a dead man _

The clock was around 4 in the morning. Not many were awake. Most of the population slept soundly after almost two days of celebration.

Except him.

He wondered if he would ever be able to sleep like a normal person again. After all, he had killed so many people, including his own friend, and caused so much destruction and despair. The nightmares were a small price to pay.

His face remained emotionless as he walked slowly down the hall. Not that any emotions his face held would've actually been visible.

He was very tired. A comforting feeling. It told him that he was still, kinda, human.

He hadn't slept since _that._

He had spent the first hour in shock. And after thirteen hours he'd finally managed to find a room to be alone in. And then he'd broken down. For exactly ten minutes. Because that's how long it took yet another person to knock on the door.

He signed, walking down the hallway. He was the only person here. In fact, he could take of the mask and still be completely safe. There were no guards on duty in this section of the palace, thanks to Jeremiah and Cornelia. The public thought the body had been moved to the Imperial Church already, so all guards had been stationed outside of the building to make sure the church wouldn't be overrun by the masses.

So, he walked in silence. He had been in this part of the palace only twice before.

The first time had been when Lelouch brought him here to explain his final plan, the Zero Requiem.  
>It seemed so long ago. Though it was only a couple of months.<p>

The second time had been just after the death of Lelouch, mere hours. Jeremiah had brought the dead emperor to this place. The two of them had honored the dead emperor and his sacrifices in silence.  
>Then Jeremiah had showed him the letter with the instructions for the funeral. He didn't recognize the area code, but he was pretty sure it was somewhere south of the settlement. Jeremiah said he would take care of everything. Finding the location, checking it and preparing it. He would prepare the body. He would inform Nunnaly and Cornelia about it too. The only thing Jeremiah asked him to do was the reason he was here now.<p>

The third time he had come to this place was to take the body to its final resting place.

He stopped, the door just in front of him.  
>He hesitated.<p>

Jeremiah had called him just ten minutes ago, telling him that Nunnaly had invited those who knew the truth, to the funeral. That went against the letter, the last will and wishes of Lelouch. He had only wanted Nunnaly to be there.

At first he had been angry, and even considered not following his orders. But Jeremiah said something, something Nunnaly had told him.  
><em>'<em>_I believe that it is important they are offered a chance to bring this nightmare to an end_.'  
>She was right. Everybody had the right to attend.<br>And if they should try an do something, he would stop them.

He really doubted they would though.

He opened the door, and entered.

He felt dead inside. Lifeless.  
>The room was cold. He couldn't see his own breath, but he gave an involuntary shudder. Whether it was because of the cold or his task he did not know.<p>

Jeremiah had lowered the temperature of the room to make sure the body didn't start decomposing.. He felt bile rose up in his throat.  
><em>Oh god, why did I think about that? <em>

The thought of Lelouch's face and body turning into nothing in the ground was too much for him. He vaguely wondered why Lelouch had asked to be buried like this, instead of been cremated. Cremation was, in his opinion, the most dignified way to die.  
>But this had been Lelouch's choice, and he would honor that request.<p>

He took a deep breath, and walked over to the body.

He stopped, waiting a moment before looking down. Trying to collect himself, trying to prepare himself.  
>He looked down.<br>And, to his own surprise, he felt his lips form into a small smile.  
>The second time he had been here with Jeremiah, he had been inconsolable.<br>But now, only some hours later.. it almost felt like the peace from the dead emperor had transferred to him.  
>The dead feeling inside him disappeared along with the doubts of this being the right thing to do.<p>

He kneeled down, bowing his head. It was time.  
>Jeremiah had asked him to do this. <em>Lelouch<em> had asked him to do this.  
>The murderer bringing the victim to rest.<p>

He had to go. The others had already left the settlement half an hour ago. He would be late and the rising sun awaits no one. Not even a king.

He stood up. After a second of hesitation he gently lifted the body from the table.  
>Jeremiah had prepared a small plane, so the king could travel dignified one last time. It was fast, and based on the Avalon's float system. It could cover great distances in a short amount of time, and most important: it made no sound, and could not be tracked.<p>

As he walked towards the plane, carrying the body, he felt.. weird.  
>It was not normal. It was against the rules, the rules of society. The murderer should be punished, not asked to play undertaker.<p>

He didn't play by the rules anymore. Just look where that got him in the first place. If he had teamed up with Lelouch from the start much would have gone differently.  
>But then again, there were no guarantee things would have gone better. No one can change the past, but it is possible to shape the future.<p>

The small plane left the settlement unnoticed.  
>As he flew over Ashford Academy he briefly wondered if Rivalz or Milly would ever be able to visit the grave of their friend. They loved Lelouch, and he was pretty certain Milly had figured out the truth by now.<p>

Perhaps Nunnaly could talk with them, when everything had quieted down.

He could not.

He was the mask now.

* * *

><p><em>Dead man walking people.<br>__I didn't have a plan for this chapter. It just evolved from one word to the next._


	5. Birds of a feather

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.**

**Contains spoilers for R2.**

The Funeral

_Birds of a feather _

Kaguya stood in the forest, together with Xingke and empress Tianzi. The ocean was near. She couldn't see it, but she could here it. The slow rhythm, just like a heartbeat. She had her eyes fixed on the horizon.  
>Jeremiah had told them not to leave the forest, the coastline being far to hard to make out in the darkness.<p>

Xingke and Tianzi stood by her, silent.  
>Tianzi had chosen to come, despite Xingke trying to talk her out of it. He couldn't see why she should attend the funeral of a man who had kidnapped her two times, and even tried to execute her.<p>

Tianzi had chosen to come, despite his pleas. She would be there to support Kaguya, her best friend, for whom she was greatly worried.

Kaguya's admiration of Zero had been difficult to understand for most of them. When Zero became Lelouch and betrayed the trust of the world at the UFN meeting, it had hurt Kaguya bad. She had felt so betrayed, and hurt when he taunted her and the UFN. He humiliated her, and the democracy they had fought so hard for.  
>Kaguya finally saw the true face of Zero, of the man whom she'd loved so dearly. Or, she thought that she loved him.<p>

"Looks like they also choose to come." Xingke's voice interrupted the silence. Kaguya and Tianzi turned around. They hadn't heard them arrive but now they could see Jeremiah lead the familiar faces of the Black Knights towards them.

Kallen was the first one to spot them. "Lady Kaguya! I thought you were in China?"

Kaguya shaked her head. "I got the message from Nunnaly. We won't be missed for another few hours." Kaguya looked around, noticing the absence of two important people.

"Where is empress Nunnaly and Cornelia?"

"They shouldn't be too far behind. Cornelia showed us to the plane, and then she went on to collect the empress." explained miss Cecile.

"So.." Ohgi began, not really sure what to say. "Is it close by, or are we supposed to walk?"

Xingke shaked his head. "We were told it is very close by. It's too dangerous to go near the coast right now, one could slip in the dark."

"Jeremiah told us he will lead us to it when everybody has arrived. " Kaguya supplied, nodding at the soldier in their midst. The Black Knights guarded him with suspicion.

They didn't really trust him, he had after all been a faithful and loyal servant to emperor Lelouch.

Jeremiah smiled reassuringly. "I can understand your feelings. Trust me for now, and you will never have to face me again."

"You are leaving?" asked Villetta, somewhat surprised. Jeremiah turned to face her.  
>They had been comrades in a long time. But that time was long gone now. The winds of change was in the air.<p>

"Yes. I am leaving the military. This.." he tapped the geass canceler. ".. represents a time most of you wants to forget. I too want to forget. I can never be free of it, but I can hide it somewhere it won't be found."

"What is it?" asked Ohgi. He had never actually seen Jeremiah this close. He had assumed it was some kind of a mask, a tribute to Lelouchs love for the dramatics. It was not a mask. It was a part of the mans face.

"A Geass Canceler. With this I have the ability to lift any kind of geass. Quite handy, but since the Geass Order was destroyed by his majesty I don't really have any use for it anymore." explained Jeremiah, looking at his watch.

"a.. a geass canceler?" gasped Kallen. Her fellow Black Knights looked stunned.

"What is the Geass Order? When was it destroyed?" asked Xingke. He had never heard the order mentioned. In fact, the only one how knew about it beside Jeremiah was Villetta, who had gotten quite pale.

"Yes, a geass canceler. Didn't you know about it? As for the Order, it was wiped out while Lelouch was still Zero. I believe it was treated as a secret mission. It was quite a mess. We had to kill everybody, even the women and children." Jeremiah shaked his head regrettably. "But it was the only choice. The Geass research had to be destroyed, just like it's users. It was one of the many sins his majesty added to his conscience, not that it.." Jeremiah was cut off by the sound of approaching people. He turned around.

Cornelia came into view, Nunnaly in the wheelchair pushed by Sayoko. Jeremiah bowed to the empress and shared a smile with Sayoko. Nunnaly looked around at the gathered people. Her face was quite pale, but she seemed collected.

"Hello. I am very glad you have chosen to come." her gentle voice brought the Black Knights out of their shock from the revelation Jeremiah had just told them.

"Nunnaly." Kallen walked forward. "It is me, Kallen from the Student Council." Nunnaly smiled, and took Kallen's hands in her own. Her eyes were big and bright. "Kallen." Nunnaly had never actually seen Kallen before. In the weeks after she had regained her eyesight she had been kept isolated. And when they had been transported to their execution she hadn't really been able to look at anyone.  
>But now Kallen stood in front of her, just as pretty as Nunnaly had expected her to be.<br>"I am glad you are here, Kallen." Nunnaly said, with a small smile. "It would mean a lot to him."

Kallen didn't answer, the lump didn't allow her to. Instead she nodded, also smiling.

It was getting lighter by the minute. The sun had not yet risen from the sea, but it couldn't be long.  
>Jeremiah cleared his throat, attracting the full attention of everybody.<p>

"Please follow me."

He lead them through the forest, to the sea. They walked in silence. Despite their best intent on not being too mournful they couldn't help themselves. The tension in the air was thick with feelings.

When they reached their destination, they halted very much like Jeremiah had done himself when he had arrived here the first time.

It was a beautiful morning. Only a few clouds on the pale blue sky, and no wind. And below the forest, at the end of the slope, the sea. Small waves hit the coastline, in a steady slow rhythm.  
>It was perfect.<p>

And, right in front of them, was two graves. One empty and waiting, the other showed signs of having been there in some time.

"Who is that? Who is buried here?" asked Kaguya, eyeing the grave with surprise. She hadn't though another person would be buried beside _him_.

"Rolo." whispered Villetta, her eyes resting on the small locket on the graves marker. Ohgi gave a startled shout when she collapsed to her knees. Villetta's eyes were bright with feelings when she looked at Jeremiah.  
>"He died?"<br>Jeremiah nodded.

The Black Knights looked at the small silver locket. They recognized the small pendant, how could they not? How many times hadn't they seen the small kid playing with it? The young boy, who had followed Zero like a puppy.

"Who is he? Why is he buried here?" asked Tianzi, her being the only one who had never met Rolo.

Villetta stood up, supported by Ohgi. "He.. he was a trained assasin. He was a part of the task force stationed at Ashford Academy to keep an eye on Lelouch after the Black Rebellion. Emperor Charlies zi Britannia had.. done something to Lelouch, making him forget everything about the Black Knights and him being Zero. Our job was to keep an eye on him, and try to lure out C2."

Villetta looked at Ohgi. She had never told him about this. His eyes were serious, but he took her hand and gave her a comforting smile.

"Rolo had geass too. I never really understood how it worked, but apparently he was able to stop time. He used this to kill many people.  
>I don't know how and when Lelouch regained his memories, I think the Black Knights know that better than I." Villetta gazed to Kallen, who nodded.<p>

"I don't know how he did it. But Lelouch managed to win Rolo's loyalty. Rolo betrayed us, and joined forces with the Black Knights."

"How do you know Lelouch didn't use his geass on him?" asked Tamaki, speaking up for the first time. Villetta shaked her head.

"He couldn't have. Rolo would stop time every time something happened that could threaten his position. He killed many from our own task force, should they overhear something they shouldn't have heard.  
>No, I am sure Lelouch won him by saying everything Rolo needed to hear. The year Rolo spent with Lelouch as his fake little brother was, I think, the best year in his life. Rolo had been an assassin for the Order since the age of six. He had never had a real family. He adored Lelouch. He came to think of Lelouch as his real brother, as his real and only family."<p>

"I lost contact with Rolo after he joined up with you.." Villetta's voice trailed off, and she stared at the locket.  
>"How did he die?"<p>

"He died saving Lelouch, or Zero from the Black Knights." said Jeremiah, his voice neutral. "He stole the Shinkirō, and transported Lelouch to this place."

The members of the Black Knights said nothing. Jeremiah's comment brought back unpleasant memories from that day.  
>"What caused his death?"<p>

"Heart failure." informed Jeremiah. He was grateful Lelouch had told him everything about Rolo. It seemed these people also needed closure for that.

"Heart failure? A boy his age died from heart failure? How is that possible?" asked Villetta confused. Rolo had always seemed like a healthy, young boy to her.

"His geass. Whenever he activated it, his heart would stop. It was a defect. If he had it activated for more than twenty seconds, his heart would fail. And if he used it again and again, hid heart would stop too. The geass brought it out of rhythm. Even though he could stop the time around him, he never stopped his own time."

Jeremiah looked over at the grave. "Lelouch buried him here. Whatever happened in those last moments between them we will never know. I know Lelouch were about to give up. But Rolo said something to him that made him go through with his plan to overthrow Britannia."

Nobody said anything. This was news to most of them. They had wondered why Lelouch had attacked the emperor right after their betrayal. They had concluded that he did it to gain another military force like the one he had lost. It now seemed like it wasn't the case.

"how.. how old was Rolo?" Nunnaly suddenly asked, looking at Villetta. She had never been told much about the imposter little brother, whom had taken her place in Lelouch's heart for almost a year.

"Sixteen, your majestyr. He was sixteen years old."  
>"Jeremiah, I have a question." Cornelia had remained silent, but were now looking at Jeremiah, hands on her hips.<p>

"Yes, my lady?"

"I thought you were supposed to bring _him_ here. Clearly you havn't, so who is bringing him instead?"  
>"And where is Zero?" asked Chiba, looking at Lloyd. "You told us he would attend!"<br>"I am here."

They jumped. Nobody had heard anybody approach. They turned around, already knowing who they would see. They would recognize that voice everywhere.  
>There, just outside the forest, stood Zero. Tall, masked ever mysterious Zero.<br>And in his arms, dressed in the Ashford Academy school uniform, was the body of Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

><p><em>I want them to know the truth, damn it! Even though it's a mess writing with so many different characters.<br>__Rolo's story was very depressing to write about, I feel so sorry for that kid._

_Next chapter is the last one._


	6. Goodbye

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.**

**Contains spoilers for R2.**

The Funeral

_Goodbye_

"_You_.." Kallen breathed, staring at the masked man in front of them. Her brain wouldn't accept what she was seeing. Cornelia swore under her breath, and the Black Knights shifted around nervously. Xingke grasped his sword, and Jeremiah merely looked entertained.

Zero said nothing. He stood still, allowing them to accept the fact that he was carrying the body. He looked pass them, and saw the grave. He smiled when he saw the grave next to it.  
>'<em>Thank god. He won't be alone after all.'<em>

It comforted him, knowing that Lelouch wouldn't have to lie by himself. He had cared so much for others his entire life, so him ending up alone didn't feel right.  
>He and Rolo may not have been on the bests of terms all the time, but Lelouch had still, deep in his heart, cared for the younger boy. He was quite certain of it.<p>

"How dare you!" Kallen's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up. The Ace of the Black Knights stepped forward, her face twisted in anger and sorrow.  
>Zero signed. He had expected this.<p>

"You killed him! Who are you to carry him? Who gave you permission to this?" she looked at Jeremiah as if it was his fault and then back at Zero. Ohgi stepped forward, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Kallen, calm down." She whirled around, her eyes teary as she looked at Ohgi.<p>

"No! He shouldn't do it, it is wrong! We don't even know who he is! He.." she cut herself off, not knowing what else to say. This was just wrong!

Zero took a step forward "Miss Kallen Kōzuki."  
>She looked at him.<p>

Zero tightened his grip, his arms and shoulders almost shaking.  
>"Please hear me." Zero looked down, into the peaceful face of his burden.<p>

"I was asked to do this, by the emperor himself. He asked me to kill him." Zero's voice was low. He couldn't look at them. All he could do not to cry was to look at Lelouch, to be reminded this was for the greater cause.  
>"And he asked me to bring him here, as a last request."<p>

"You killed him!" yelled Kallen, tears flowing down her face. Zero looked up, startled.

"You know why." He looked at the sky. The horizon was starting to glow red.  
>"It is time."<p>

Zero walked by them, carrying the body as it were made of nothing. As he passed them, each of the attendants got a close look at their former leader, the former Zero, former prince and emperor of Britannia. He'd had been known under many faces, but this was a new one.

He looked so peaceful, they wondered. In fact, most of them couldn't really recognize him. No trace of malice, hatred, anger. His violet eyes were closed, and his head rested against Zero's arm. He was deathly pale, but other than that he looked like he could be sleeping.

The small smile from when he drew his last breath was still on his face. He looked like he had a pleasant dream. Nunnaly reached for Sayoko's hand as the two passed them.

Carefully, Zero laid the body upon the wooden structure they would use to lower him into the grave.

Then, to the surprise of the surrounding people, Zero kneeled down next to him, head bowed, hand over the heart. Tohdoh and Chiba exchange a glance. They had no doubt anymore. Lloyd shook his head, smiling in himself. '_Old habits die hard I guess.'_

Nunnaly, with help from Sayoko and Cornelia, was brought to Lelouch's side. She gently took his hand in hers.

"Oh big brother." she bowed her head, and the tears started falling down in her lap.  
>"I can't believe I ever doubted you. That I believed all the lies you told me, when I in my heart knew that everything you ever wanted was to make the world a better place for me." she gently stroked his cold cheek. She smiled, tears still flowing.<br>"I said so awful things to you. I hurt you so much, and yet you continued on for mine and everyones sake." she drew a deep breath, her face serious and sad.

"You were greedy, dear Lelouch. You wanted not only a free Japan, but a world free from war, discrimination, poverty, hunger and evil politicians. You committed great evils to reach that goal."

"He committed evil to destroy a greater evil." Xingke repeated Zero's words from the liberation of the Black Knights.  
>The memories of that day rushed into the minds of them all. They hadn't understood what he meant. Now, it all seemed so clear.<p>

Guilford had told Zero that he would destroy evil with just means, even if it meant surrendering to evil.  
>Zero said that he would commit evil to destroy a greater evil. He had been true to his word to the very end.<p>

"In either case evil remains." Kallen suddenly remembered C2's words.  
>Yes, evil had remained. But then Lelouch, the very impersonating of evil, had died, taking evil with him. The world was now free of both evils.<p>

Nunnaly had fallen silent. She merely looked at her brothers face, her eyes so sad. It seemed like her grief were too deep for tears now. Cornelia laid her hand on Nunnaly shoulder. "It is enough Nunnaly. You loved him dearly."

"I did. He was my hero." mumbled Nunnaly, kissing the pale hand before withdrawing her own hand slowly. "I love you so, big brother."  
>They stepped back.<p>

Sayoko stood, before bowing. "Thank you master Lelouch." she said, and joined Nunnaly and Cornelia.

Then Chiba walked forward, to the surprise of the Black Knights. She was the one who had been most skeptical of Zero's methods. And yet, here she was, saluting him on his dead bed. She didn't say anything. She didn't need too. They all knew what she meant.  
>She would never forgive him. But she did honor his sacrifices.<p>

Tohdoh looked over at the other knights. "He used us, to reach a goal far greater than the one we had in mind. We wanted a free Japan, he wanted a free world. We were always on the same side, even after we betrayed him to Schneizel." He caught Kallen's eyes.  
>"You knew that he was a britannian prince, and that he had Geass. Yet you never informed us about it."<p>

Kallen shifted uneasily under his gaze. "No, I.."

"and yet you trusted him to make the right choices Kallen. We didn't have your trust, we forgot to trust each other, to believe in him and his decisions. And we all payed the price. The entire world payed dearly for our mistakes and doubts."  
>Tohdoh then joined up beside Chiba, and saluted him. "I will never forgive you, Lelouch, for tricking and lying to us. But, I thank you for the chance you have given the world."<br>The remaining Black Knights shared a look, and then took place behind Tohdoh and Chiba, all saluting.

The sun broke free from the sea. It bathed everybody and everything in a soft golden light as it slowly rose, giving the sea and forest an otherworldly gleam. It seemed like paradise.

Zero raised himself, before turning to the others. "Will you turn around? For a small moment?"

Nobody made a move, before Nunnaly looked up at Cornelia. "Will you please turn me around sister? I wish to honor Zero's request." Cornelia, clearly taken aback, moved Nunnaly so she was facing the forest, her back to the grave, Lelouch and Zero.  
>Nunnaly looked over her shoulder. "The rest of you too, if you please."<br>With hesitation the rest of them turned their back on Lelouch and Zero, Kallen being the last one.

"Just take your time.. Zero." Nunnaly said, her voice gentle and understanding.

They couldn't see anything, but they all heard the sound of the mask being removed. Ohgi grasped Tamaki before he could turn around. They all wanted to see who the new Zero was, and yet.. they couldn't.  
>Not today.<p>

He laid the mask beside Lelouch. He couldn't speak. This was his last moment face to face with Lelouch.  
>'<em>And yet.. this isn't the Lelouch I knew. He is gone. All I am is face to face with what is left <em>_of him.'  
><em>"Lelouch.." he whispered, not wanting the others to hear his voice. "I will guard your legacy, and honor the Geass you put upon me with your final breath." He hesitated, and then gave a small smile.  
>"However, I will disregard your last command for one brief moment. I have given you my word, I will live the rest of my life as Zero and as a knight for justice. So this will be my last action as Suzaku Kururugi." he gently pressed his lips against the forehead of his friend, his best and most true friend. "Say hello to Euphie from me. I'll look forward to the day I'll meet both of you again. But, until then" he straightened himself, putting the mask back on. "I will live on, as you commanded.." He stopped, the added.<br>"..Your majesty."

The others turned around when they heard the sound of the mask closing. Nobody said anything. His voice may had been low, and they hadn't heard the words. But that didn't matter. They hadn't heard the words, and yet every single one of the attendants had heard them in their heart. The soft tone only a friend could speak in. The sadness of being left behind. And the everlasting support.

Jeremiah gave sign to Tohdoh, Tamaki, Minami and Xingke. "If you will please follow my lead."

Zero stepped back, and the five men took place on either side. Jeremiah gently pulled a black shroud over Lelouch, covering his body an face. Kallen breathed hard, and Kaguya grasped Tianzi's hand, her eyes teary.  
><em>Master Zero!<em>

Jeremiah bowed his head. "In your honor, your Majesty." On his lead the four men lifted the body, bringing it to the grave. Jeremiah supplied with ropes, and they gently lowered the platform with the dead king into the ground.

They covered the grave with earth, until it looked like the grave next to it. Nunnaly looked up at Sayoko. "Will you please bring this to Lelouch?" she asked, holding something up for the servant to take.  
>Sayoko took the small object from Nunnaly, and walked over to the grave where she carefully put it down. It was a paper crane.<p>

They stood in silence for some time, watching the sun rise. Then Xingke apologized that he, Kaguya and Tianzi had to go back to the UFN. Most of the Black Knights followed, together with Lloyd, Cecile and Cornelia. In the end only Nunnaly, Kallen, Sayoko and Zero was left.

"What about C2?" Kallen suddenly asked, looking at Zero. "Where is she now?"  
>"I don't know. But don't worry about her. If fate wants it, your paths will cross again some day. She will want to come back and check up on everything." he answered.<p>

The witch had disappeared just after the Zero Requiem. He was sure she had left the country, maybe going back to Europe. He couldn't worry about her anymore, she could look after herself.

Zero looked at Nunnaly. It had hurt her bad, losing her brother like this. Who wouldn't feel the after effect? But as he watched her, he could see the same stubbornness Lelouch had possessed in her eyes, as well as the will to win. He wouldn't worry about her either. She was a surviver, surviving the FLEJIA proved that more than anything. She would live on, creating the gentle world both she and Lelouch had dreamed off. He would help her, just like the loyal Sayoko.

His gaze transferred to Kallen. They had been friends, a long time ago. Or he had at least thought of her as a friend. He hoped their paths wouldn't cross too often. It was, in a way, her fault Lelouch had ended up with terrorists in the first place.

Zero shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Lelouch wouldn't want him to blame others. His actions had been his own. Kallen had wanted a better world too, just like everybody else. And after all this war it finally looked like the good people had gained more power than the evil, subjugating powers.  
>Peace finally had a chance.<p>

"It's a beautiful day." Sayoko remarked, bringing Zero out of his thoughts.  
>It truly was. The sun was warming everything, washing away the sorrow in their hearts.<br>"It's a new tomorrow." Kallen said, a small smile playing around her lips. How fitting for Lelouch, to be buried at sunrise, the daily reminder of the future.  
>"It's a new chance." Nunnaly looked up at Sayoko. "Please take me to Cornelia. We have work to do." she then looked at the grave. "I will see you as soon as I can Lelouch, both you and Rolo."<br>Sayoko then led her away, back to the plane that would bring her to the Settlement.

Kallen remained, looking at the grave. "What will you do now?" She looked at Zero.  
>"Live on." he answered.<br>"And what?"  
>He smiled, not that she could see it. "I'll figure that out along the way. But I'll protect empress Nunnaly. There is still evil in the world, and I'll do anything to make sure he didn't die in vain."<br>Kallen nodded, then looking back at the forest. "Well then this is goodbye." she looked at the mask, knowing she would never feel the same amount of loyalty to the man beneath it as she had before.  
>"It is."<p>

After Kallen had left, he remained for some time. He looked at the grave. They couldn't give him a stone. The paper crane would disappear too. It was, after all made of paper.  
>He hadn't said anything when Nunnaly gave the crane to Sayoko. He doubted the rest of them realized the irony. The paper crane, a symbol of wishes, was also the symbol of Geass. The power, that had started all this mess.<p>

"I'll bring you one that won't disappear. I think you would like that."  
>He left without looking back. The real challenge was ahead of him. There was a world that needed to be recreated, and he would do his best to make it right.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that's that.<em>  
><em>I really wanted a last moment between Lelouch and Suzaku. It isn't romantic (in fact, I'll paddle the living hell out of anybody who yells suzalulu.) but a last, private moment between two old friends.<em>  
><em>And no C2 at the funeral. Mourning really isn't her thing. She'll be back another time.<em>

_Hope you liked it. It was my first story with multiple chapters, and I had fun writing it._  
><em>This story is over, but I have at least 2 sequel oneshots on my mind, so stay tuned.<em>


End file.
